


This I Swear

by faequeentitania



Series: Old Magic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Transformation, F/M, First Time, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Romantic Fluff, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet, True Love, Unicorns, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Humans and their rituals. It was such a funny thing, how devoted they were to the words and motions and objects that had no further meaning beyond their presentation.





	This I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nobody asked for this sequel, but dammit, I liked my Unicorn Reylo AU, and it’s a good fit for [Reylo AU Week](https://reylo-au.tumblr.com/post/175084077913/reylo-au-presents-reylo-au-week-2018-dates). So here’s some more of it, wanted or not! If you want to truly understand what’s going on, read You Carry Me Inside Your Heart first.
> 
> I also forewarn you that this is extremely mushy. I can't say I'm sorry for that tbh.

Humans and their rituals. It was such a funny thing, how devoted they were to the words and motions and objects that had no further meaning beyond their presentation.

Magic she understood; she understood the importance of the right words, the right tools, the right day or time. They were needed to create a desired result, they were necessary to channel the magic the way it was needed.

But this? Ceremonies, public spectacle, steps and rituals that were for some reason deemed necessary but weren’t imbued with magic; it was all so very _human_ , and she just couldn’t get her head around it.

For him, for Ben, she would do it. For him she would do almost anything. She was already giving up her eternity, she was already surrendering her true form to become human, to spend a life by his side, though it didn’t feel like a sacrifice at all, not the way most of her kind would. It felt like coming home, it felt like finding a family she never knew could exist for her.

The handmaids flitted about her, meticulously adjusting and perfecting the soft cotton and lace that adorned her body. White, a symbol of purity, fitting for the bride that she was, but Rey couldn’t help but see it as far more than that.

It was the white of her former body, the color of her kind, of long flowing manes and tails and glistening coats that would shine like moonlight itself.

When the fabric fell away from her body tonight, parted and pulled away by the man that was soon to be her husband, she would not just be consummating their marriage. She would be sealing a spell; with one perfect act, she would be leaving that white, otherworldly form behind forever, given up for the love of a human. A love she returned with a fierceness she didn’t know she was capable of until it flowed up from her soul and consumed her.

The veil was draped upon her head, sheer and delicate, and Queen Leia was there to take her hands, looking wonderfully happy as she gazed at her future daughter-in-law.

“You look stunning, Rey,” she said softly, squeezing her hands gently and making Rey smile. “I thank the Force every day that it brought you to him. To all of us.”

Rey’s eyes teared, her throat feeling thick with emotion as she squeezed back, already loving and admiring the wonderful queen that was soon to be her family.

“Thank you,” she said softly, “I will try my best to make him happy.”

“You already do,” Leia reassured her with a gentle smile. “Are you ready?”

Rey nodded, eager to begin. She longed to get through this human ceremony, to say the words they wanted to hear so that Ben could be her husband, so she could shed the vistage of her old life at last and begin anew.

There was an unusual flutter in the pit of her stomach, a nervousness she hadn’t experienced before, but it had nothing to do with what she was about to do; it was all to do with the eyes that all turned to her as Leia guided her through the doors of hall.

Then she saw him, and every other gaze seemed to disappear.

He was always beautiful, always regal and proud, but seeing him like this- in finary to rival the elegant gown adorning her body- seized her heart with an awe that brought tears to her eyes.

There were tears in his eyes too, the sunlight coming through the stained glass windows catching on them as she walked slowly through the crowd to stand before him, joining their hands together

The caress of his power, rubbing gently against hers like a cat, put Rey at ease as they shared comfort and calm to lessen their nerves.

Humans loved words, she had found, and never was the more present than in their rituals. She was not ashamed to say that she tuned most of it out, far too enraptured by the beauty of the man standing before her to focus on the drone of words.

Until, that is, he opened his mouth to speak, and Rey realized they had reached the part of the ceremony where it was expected that the betrothed couple were to exchange vows of devotion.

“I, Ben Solo, heir of the house of Organa, promise my love, my devotion, and my protection to you, Rey of Jakku Forest. I shall put none before you, I devote myself to your happiness, I devote myself to our shared life, our future children, our entwined destiny. From this day until my dying breath, I shall keep you in my heart, my mind, my soul. This, I swear.”

She knew the words, it was the same vow that she was about to speak, but hearing him say it, seeing the earnestness in his eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands and the magic that resided within him made her momentarily mute with emotion.

She swallowed, blinking through the tears she couldn’t keep from escaping her eyes, before forcing herself to speak.

“I, Rey of Jakku Forest, promise my love, my devotion, and my protection to you, Ben Solo, heir of the house of Organa. I shall put none before you, I devote myself to your happiness, I devote myself to our shared life, our future children, our entwined destiny. From this day until my dying breath, I shall keep you in my heart, my mind, my soul. This, I swear.”

A braided cord was draped over their joined hands, each end wrapped loosely around their wrists; a symbol of their united future.

“May your unity never waver, you love grow stronger, and your lives richer. As you stand before this kingdom, the witnesses of your vows, I declare you husband and wife,” the royal officiant announced. “Take your first steps together into your new life.”

The thunder of applause, and Ben gave her a soft smile, their tied hands remaining clasped as they stepped together through the waiting crowd.

Humans loved words, but they also loved celebration, and any excuse to drink and be merry was seized with zeal, and the marriage of a royal was no exception.

It was a blur of music, well-wishes, and dancing, intermingled with rich food and wine.

There was much to celebrate, she had to admit. Not just their marriage, but the reunion of the lost son of Organa with his family’s kingdom, finally returned after being stolen away by Supreme Leader Snoke years ago.

It was the precipice of a peace that had not been known in the lands for decades, not since the time before Lord Vader’s corruption and descent into the Dark Magic that had fractured it all.

“What say you, my beautiful wife?” he whispered softly beside her ear, the noise of the celebration around them still going strong despite the encroaching night. “Shall we retreat, make this occasion our own?”

She nodded, eager to finally be alone with him, away from the gaze and chatter of the wedding guests.

They managed to slip away unnoticed, retreating from the castle to follow the path leading to the sacred garden, to the place where the old magic, (or the Force, as the humans called it) resided deep in the earth below their feet, swirling through the water in the crystalline pool at the center of it all.

Breathing the fresh night air renewed her, the moonlight dappling the ground through the trees as they stepped softly through the garden.

He removed his boots and ceremonial cape, and she her soft, light shoes and veil, the cool water soothing as they stepped together into the shallow pool. The bottom of her dress immediately became heavy, the water soaking into the fabric as they stepped out until the liquid reached mid-calf, but she hardly noticed.

They shivered, the old magic immediately reaching for them in this sacred place, entwining inside them with a contented hum, recognizing its chosen ones.

It was here that their true marriage would take place, not before witnesses and officiants, but between only them and the old magic that brought them together. Here they would speak their true vows, infuse them with the old magic that bubbled up around them and inside them. Here they would complete the spell that would allow her to be human forever, and here they would seal the bond between them.

He drew her close, his warm hands circling her waist as hers grasped his shoulders, and she pushed up on her toes to meet him when he leaned down to press a hungry kiss to her mouth. This was a pleasure they knew, a pleasure they had enjoyed countless times, but Rey knew she would never tire of.

“I am yours,” he whispered in the space between their lips, their bodies flush against each other as the wind blew softly through the trees and the moonlight filled his hair with a soft glow.

Together they opened further to the old magic, letting it seep inside their bodies and minds and words.

“I am yours,” he repeated, then spoke with a gentleness that made tears clog her throat, “for as long as my lungs draw breath, for as long as heart beats, I will love you. And when our lives are spent, when the old magic fates to take us home, I will love you still, entwined with you in eternity.”

They shivered, power rippling through them and between them, tightening like a knot between their souls.

“I am yous,” she echoed, swallowing before pressing her whispered words against his lips, “I forsake my immortality, I forsake my true form, but I gain an eternal love more powerful than any unicorn. You will never know a day when I do not love you, you will never know a night without my heart. I will love you until the old magic calls us home, then I will love you still, entwined with you in eternity.”

Goosebumps burst out over her skin, the magic like the sting of lightening in the air, digging deep into their very bones.

“Rey,” he gasped, his arms crushing her tight. She sensed the urgency in his words, his desperate love and desire flowing through magic connecting them, and her own rose hungrily to meet it, pushing her to press their lips together once more.

A moment later he swept her off her feet, ducking to scoop his arm under her legs and carry her from the pool, their frantic kiss never ceasing until he laid her on the spread fabric of his cape.

Her dress was wet and cool, but his body was so wonderfully warm, settling over her with a soft moan.

“I love you,” he whispered, trailing his lips from her mouth down to her throat, settling soft and loving over her fluttering pulse, saying the words again with a quiet sigh.

“I love you,” she echoed, tracing her hands over his back and shoulders, lamenting that there was still so many layers between them. He looked beautiful, dressed regally as he was, there was no denying that, but now there was no longer a need for the formal regalia; now it was just a hindrance, an obstacle keeping her from the perfect heat of his skin.

Her hands wedged between them, seeking the fastenings that would part his outermost shirt, and he pulled back to sit on his heels, helping her to disrobe him with a shaky exhale.

Slow, methodical, they worked every button, every clasp, until he was shedding the layers from his shoulders, piling them carelessly beside them in the grass.

His skin was pale, marred with the scars of combat, his muscles corded and defined, sculpted by the years of fighting and training. He was stunning, Rey unable to keep her hands from running over him, admiring with her touch as well as her gaze.

His hands traced gently over the lace covering her arms, soft and reverent before Rey twisted onto her knees, putting her back to him and sweeping her hair off to one side.

“Buttons,” she murmured, “all the way down the back, can you manage them?”

“Yes,” he whispered, his palms sliding warm up her back until he reached her neck, finding the small buttons even in the low light of the moon.

It was the most delicate torture, the careful progress of his fingers down her back, undoing every button with care, cautious not to rip the fine lace.

All the way down, until she could slide the loosened fabric down her arms, then her waist, pooling around her knees and leaving only her chemise.

She turned again, sitting back down to let him guide the dress completely down her legs, the wet part of the fabric cumbersome in its heaviness. When it was put aside with his clothes, he paused, his hands slipping under the light fabric of her chemise to trace her ankles, his broad, sword-calloused palms moving so delicate and slow up her calves.

She sensed the nervousness nestled within his excitement, knew that he must sense it in her too, so she pushed herself to be brave instead.

She stood, gathering the fabric in her hands and pulling it slowly up, gathering it until she could raise it all above her head and toss it aside to join her dress, leaving her completely bare in the dappled moonlight.

Ben’s eyes were reverent, but his breath quick, gazing up at her with spit-wet lips even as his hands stilled on her calves.

It was almost humorous, she considered. They had given in to other pleasures of the flesh, had used their mouths and their hands to draw peaks of ecstacy from each other, but they had never been completely bare before each other. All of their trysts, each of their secret little affairs had involved her dress only pushed up enough to allow him access to her, and his trousers unbuttoned only to release the hardness between his legs.

Before she had been frustrated in her fear of letting him see her; too afraid that giving that much of herself would allow things to spiral out of control before she was truly ready, destroying her chance to right the wrong she had done to him. Now, however, she was glad; her hesitance made the moment between them now all the more precious, all the more beautiful.

She reached for his face, cradling his cheeks for a moment before brushing her hands over his beautiful dark hair and along his shoulders, just as much in awe of him as he was of her.

“My beautiful husband,” she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, his shiver at her praise and touch not going unnoticed.

She carefully knelt, her movement coaxing his hands up her legs to her hips, her mouth never leaving his.

She reached between them again, this time for the fastenings of his trousers, enjoying another shiver from him as he helped her finish undressing him. Then she was lying on the soft, spread fabric of his cape, coaxing him down to join her.

He was so wonderfully warm, his skin soft under her hands, and Ben gave a quiet moan as he lowered his head to her neck again, kissing gentle and soft along the delicate skin.

“You're so beautiful, Rey,” he whispered, trailing his mouth lower still, along her collarbones, then lower, reaching the top of her breasts with another appreciative moan. “The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

His adoration melted over her, making her feel tingly and hot, and Rey gave a soft whimper of want, her arms tight around his shoulders.

She didn't expect his mouth to feel so good on her chest, she hadn't really given much thought to the idea that humans might find this a pleasurable place on their body; they were designed to provide for offspring, after all, outside of that she didn't really consider their potential for pleasure. There was clearly pleasure to be found, however, the lick of his tongue over one of her nipples making her shiver.

When he parted her legs, Rey couldn’t help but give a soft moan, his mouth worrying her nipple between his lips as his fingers swirled around her clit. He knew how to do this, how to use his fingers to coax her to a peak, and she shivered again as he set to the task.

“I am yours,” he whispered against her chest, trailing his lips along the supple flesh of her breasts, “for as long as my lungs draw breath, for as long as heart beats, I will love you.”

He was repeating his vow, the words they had infused with the old magic, promising them again as the soft circles of his fingertips against her clit built her pleasure higher and higher, “And when our lives are spent, when the old magic fates to take us home, I will love you still, entwined with you in eternity.”

“I am yous,” she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair, tingling ecstasy spreading through her pelvis, “I forsake my immortality, I forsake my true form, but I gain an eternal love more powerful than any unicorn.”

She arched with a moan, the slight dig of his teeth into the tender skin of her chest unexpectedly good, prompting him to do it again with a soft moan.

“You will never know a day when I do not love you, you will never know a night without my heart.” Her voice was shaky, her legs tense as he pressed the rub of his fingers more insistently, winding her tighter, taking her closer to the precipice with his hand and his mouth. “I will love you until the old magic calls us home, then I will love you still, entwined with you in eternity.”

“Eternity” was nothing more than a breathy squeak, clenching tight to his hair as the fingers of her other hand dug into his shoulder, so close now she was shaking, the build of pleasure spreading from his fingers and up through her body like a wave.

She cried out when the wave suddenly broke, flooding over her in a hot rush, the sound of his soft groans of want making it that much more delicious, that much more perfect.

He slid his fingers down from the sensitive bud, sliding through her folds, feeling how wet she had become from his ministrations. The tip of his finger traced her entrance, not pushing in, but the anticipation of his body fitting inside hers still made her shiver.

“I have never known the touch of a woman before you,” he murmured softly, giving a final, gentle kiss to her sternum. “I understand this, what we are about to do, but I have no experience in it.”

He raised his head from her chest, his gaze soft in the moonlight filtering through the trees. “I understand... that for many wives, their first experience with their husband causes them pain. Causes them to bleed.”

Rey understood this too, understood the cost of feeling this human pleasure for the first time was not always as pleasant as it could grow to be.

“I know,” she replied softly, stroking her hand over his mussed hair encouragingly, “but I trust you. You have never been anything but gentle to me.”

He stretched up to kiss her lips, warm and sweet, the feeling of his adoration surrounding her like warm water.

“I want this,” she whispered against his lips, “I want you, please. Make me yours, Ben, and you mine.”

His sharp want stirred her pleasure again, the mutual desire thrumming strong in the crackle of magic around them as Ben moved over her, still kissing her with every ounce of his love as he aligned himself with her opening.

A slow, gentle press in, her body eager to be wet for him, to make the union of his body inside hers easier, and Rey moaned softly at the stretch. There was some discomfort, she couldn’t deny, her muscles unused to accommodating the thick intrusion, but it wasn’t the sharp pain she had heard whispers about. Instead it was just a feeling of fullness, of stretching, but it was nothing compared to the spike in pressure inside her head and chest, the power of the magician's spell coming awake, sensing the fulfillment of its promise; the completion of her transformation, the finality of this human form.

He didn’t breathe until they were flush, his pelvis hitching as he finally let out a shuddery pant, breaking from the kiss to bury his face against her neck with a moan.

“Rey,” he whispered, drawing his mouth along her fluttering pulse, “sweetheart, you feel...”

She knew exactly how she felt to him, his pleasure clear as a bell, ringing out through the connection of magic that was growing ever stronger between them.

He never finished the sentence, his train of thought completely derailed by the sudden clench of her inner walls, her body trying to make sense of the new sensation.

He was careful in his withdrawal, but it still made Rey shiver, angling her face against the side of his head, the scent of his hair filling her nose, just adding to the tingling warmth spreading through her.

He only pulled back a little, barely half his length sliding from the wet clench of her body before slowly pushing back in with another moan.

“Is this-?” he tried to ask, a little bloom of worry flowering in the back of his mind, but Rey answered by wrapping her legs around him, squeezing as he sank back inside with a moan.

“Yes,” she breathed, squeezing again, coaxing him into a slow, steady rhythm that made pleasure shiver through both of them like sparks.

She let herself get lost in it; in the purity of the pleasure, in the flood of magic coursing through them, entwining them closer as the spell reached for its completion along with the magic of their vows.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ she thought, knowing he was privy to the weight of her emotions, the earnestness with which she passed her feeling of adoration onto him. It was returned just as intensely, his love warm as a flame, the heat of it mixing with the strength of his desire.

She wouldn’t need his fingers between her legs to climax, his ecstacy so closely woven into hers that his inevitable end would be hers too, their joint pleasure serving as the final burst of power to seal the magic that was swirling inside them.

She clenched around him with a whine, wound so tight she thought she might shatter, and that was it, that was the tipping point that sent them both spiraling with overwhelmed moans of ecstacy.

She felt the power break with them, pouring over them like a waterfall, so intense she couldn’t breathe at all for a small eternity as the magic took up every ounce of space inside their bodies and souls.

It took a long time for her to become aware of herself again, every nerve ending buzzing in the aftermath of their coupling, and she was distantly aware of her husband feeling just as disoriented.

When she next had the strength to open her eyes, the moon was high in the sky, signaling the lateness of the hour.

 _I think we might have ruined my cape,_ his voice floated through her head, and she pressed an amused smile into his hair where his head was pillowed on her chest, though he had been considerate enough to shift most of his weight off to the side of her.

_Perhaps we should still keep it, though. As a memento._

He chortled at that, making her smile wider, and he turned his head to press a kiss to her chest.

_Especially if we happen to conceive our heir on it._

She felt warm at the thought, the idea of carrying his child inside her womb, of creating a family with him so joyous to her she felt tears prick her eyes.

_Perhaps that will be what your cape becomes known for; being a lucky item in the creation of new royals._

He laughed aloud, raising his head to look at her with a smile that was equally as mischievous as it was tender. “Perhaps it will. Perhaps one day it will be enshrined in the royal treasury for its heir-making renown.”

She laughed with him, petting her hand over his beautiful, messy hair warmly, unsure if she could ever be as happy was she was in that moment, floating in the afterglow of bedding her husband for the first time.

“I love you,” she murmured, stroking his hair again and sinking greedily into the feeling of his returned affection.

“I love you too.”

Humans loved words, and those were words she would never tire of hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this work, feel free to [hang out with me on tumblr.](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com)


End file.
